In the dark
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Nick and Rochelle are woken in the middle of the night by a frightening scream. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead**

**This is based off something that happened to my brother, he my mom and I help him try to find something that wasn't even in his room. You gotta love it when your imagination plays tricks on you. **

The cool bed sheets wrinkled as Rochelle turned onto her side, the gentle moonlight bathing their bedroom was all she saw for a second before curling up beside Nick.

Her face pushed into his shoulder as her left hand unconsciously snaked it's way up to his other shoulder, stopping when her fingertips touched the top of his shoulder and gently gripped it.

She could almost feel him getting closer to her as his arm laid over her waist in a protective embrace.

"MOMMY, DADDY!"

Nick and Rochelle both shot up in bed, their simultaneous reaction follwed by the quick glance before they scrambled out of bed. Rochelle clad in only a tanktop and some white pajama bottums while Nick wore black sweat pants.

Rochelle stumbled over something, not knowing what it was until she heard someone let out a small groan, "Sorry Nick."

"No problem," he muttered follwing her out their door and keeping up with her quick pace until they were opened their daughter's door.

"Kaitlin!" Rochelle practically yelled as she stepped into the dark room,the darkness quickly not a problem as Nick flipped on the light switch. "Kaitlin?" He said looking around, walking to the left side of her bed while Rochelle took the right trying to find her.

"I'm over here," a small voice whispered from behind the closed closet doors, both parents turning to see her eyes looking at them through the small openings.

Nick approached with a slight smirk and raised eyebrow as he slid one door open, "Why are you in the closet? What happened?"

"There's something in here!"

"What?" Rochelle called from the other side of the room, slowly walking around and looking under the bed before straightening up but staying on her knees.

"There's nothing here sweetheart."

Kaitlin shook her head, holding her balled up hands close to her chin before crawling out of the closet and latching onto her father's waist. Nick couldn't help but shake his head with a smile at his seven year olds behaviour.

Nick tried to pull her off him which only made her grip tighten, "No, there's something here. Make it go away."

Rochelle couldn't help but laugh as nick had to walk around the room looking with Kaitlin hiding behind him, continuing her search through her daughter's stuffed animals and under the dresser to find nothing but some dust.

"Kaitlin, there is nothing in here."

"How do you know daddy, it could be hiding somewhere you'd never think to look."

Nick looked to his wife with an almost desperate look as they both tried to think of something that would make her go to bed, each of them quiet until they smiled to one another.

"Wanna' sit out in the living room for awhile?" Nick asked gently as Rochelle smoothed back Kaitlin's hair, "I'll make you some hot chocolate."

The little girl sat for a moment, giving them a small nod follwed them out to the living room. Waiting until the lights in the living room and kitchen were on before releasing the death grip she had on her father.

Rochelle disappered into the kitchen while Nick sat Kaitlin on the couch, taking a seat beside her as she leaned against him with wide eyes.

Gazing up at her dad so that green met green as she sighed sadly, "It was in there, really."

"What was?" Nick questioned as Rochelle came around the corner, handing the hot glass carefully to Kaitlin who smiled when ehr mother took a seat beside her.

"It had a tail, I saw it go by my nightlight. It went real slow," Kaitlin said while using her hand to show how slowly it went by, "It ran away when you came in."

Rochelle rubbed her daughter's head, her soft hair falling between her fingers as she bent closer to Kaitlin, "We didn't find anything in there."

"Are you sure it wasn't you imagination?"

Kaitlin's eyes seemed to light up with curiousity, moving her head to see Nick who was lokoing down at her. "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes your mind plays tricks on you," He said looking away from her to stare at the window's closed blinds, "makes you see things that aren't there or you hear things that don't exist."

Rochelle watched their daughter process what she'd just learned, her face switching to one of concentration as she wet her lips.

"Maybe..." She stopped, taking a sip of her hot chocolate and looking at the floor, "maybe it was my 'magination."

"Well, I'm glad that's settled. Ready to go back to bed?" Nick asked looking up at the, the hands showing it was 1:00 a.m.

"Can we sit out here?"

Kaitlin heard both her parents sigh in defeat, casting a glance to one another before nodded. She was silently thankful they agreed, her remaining fear starting to crumble away as she sat between them.

Eventually falling asleep after an hour or so of listening to her parents talk about things she didn't really understand while she finished her coco.

"She asleep?" Rochelle asked looking down at Kaitlin who's head was lying on her lap, Nick leaned over to see the young girl's face. "I think so."

Rochelle waited until Nick had a Kaitlin in his arms before standing up, putting the cup in the sink and shutting off the lights as they both yawned while heading down the hall.

Nick put Kaitlin to bed, watching Rochelle ruck her in and shut off the light. Making sure the nightlight was still on before going back to their own bedroom to sleep away what was left of the night.

**I hope you liked it, I just felt like writing this really fast.**


End file.
